Damage Control
by N.P. Windsnap
Summary: My name is EJ. I am a mutant. My life has never been good, and now that I'm at Xavior's School for Gifted Youngsters, life isn't getting any less dangerous. At least I have a family now. But what am I willing to give to protect my family? OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Ive had this story running around that crazy brain of mine forever and I couldn't wait to get it up. I started writing it forever ago and just now decided to put it up. So I hope you enjoy this! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but Emily Juniper and the Plot. **

I looked up at the large, intimidating building in front of me. I walked up with my rather unwilling parents to the sign that hung in the gate. 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' it read. I smiled, only slightly. Youngsters.

We walked up to the large wooden door. Before I could nock, a tall girl with long red hair and a boy with red sunglasses opened the door for us. The red head smiled.

"Hi! Welcome to the institute! We are very excited for you to join our family! My name is Jean and this is Scott." She said gesturing to the boy next to her.

"It's very nice to meat you." I said cheerily. Look at that I hadn't even walked into the place yet and I already had a friend.

"And what might your name be?" Scott asked smiling at me. I straightened, holding my little suitcase tighter.

"Miss Emily Juniper Jones, but you can call EJ." I answered. That's how I always introduced myself. It matched my little grey jacket, plaid navy skirt, knee socks, and white tie. Scott chuckled.

"Well Miss believe it's time you see your new home."

We walked inside. The place was HUGE! Marble decorated the floors with an elegant feel. The walls were all wood, hickory, if I'm not mistaken. I instantly felt at home.

"This is beautiful!" I gaped. Scott smirked.

"Isn't it?"

"Who built this place?" I asked.

"The Professor," Jean answered. "Speaking of which, you should meat him. Come on!" We walked down the hall to a large double door. Anticipation grew.

As the doors slid open, I sensed my parents tense. The man who greeted me was not at all what I had expected.

He was a strong looking man in a suit. He was bald, but it suited him. His blue eyes twinkled with life. He smiled kindly and I knew that there was not a harmful bone in The Professor's body. I was completely safe with him.

"Hello Miss Jones. I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome." He extended a hand. I leaned down to meat his hight. He was handicapped. Wow. I took his hand graciously.

'We'll talk about it later.' A voice came in my head. I looked at him, more curious than afraid. He only smiled. The Professor turned his attention to my parents.

"Thank you for your corporation," he said with a smile. My stepmother rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just make sure the runt doesn't get hurt bla bla bla yach yach yach, goodbye." The Professor sat for a moment, stunned.

"Of course," he said sadly. And they walked out not even agnologing me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to rush after them. But I knew that now more than ever I needed to be strong.

**so I hope you enjoyed it! **

**More chapters are on their way! **

**Thanks for reading and FYI: I hate people who read the story, like it, but don't review. I want to know what you think! **

**Thanks again! **

**N.P. Windsnap **


	2. Sensitive

**Okay so I wanted to apologize for the grammatical errors in the last chapter. I know that there were like ten but I was writing it at 2 in the morning. So thats what I get for not sleeping. Bad grammar. So I really freaked out when I looked at it the next morning. So I hope you guys can forgive me for my failure *goes and cried hysterically in a random corner*. Anywho, here's chapter two. **

Chapter 2: Sensitive

I love my roommates. Kitty, a girl who could walk right through solid objects, was perky and happy. She never went a day without telling me a really cheesy joke that made me laugh anyway. She was a welcomed breath of fresh air.

Rouge? Not so much. She was gothic, quiet, and rude. I loved her so much! She was this perfect contrast to Kitty and it was so funny when they would break off into conversation and to hear them talk like sisters. She was awesome!

Life outside of our shared room was interesting too. Scott and Jean greeted me the same way every morning, arms linked and smiling they would say 'Good morning Miss,' and no one would understand but us. It was a fun little inside joke.

Curt was so FUNNY! He would tell the good jokes to counteract Kitty's cheesy ones. He and Rouge seemed to spend a lot of line together... But no Curt explained that they were brother and sister which is kind if hard to believe because she's so BLA! And he's so HAHAHA! You know?

Storm is really nice, which is hard to come by. She constantly insist on doing my hair, which I don't get because she has so much of her own. She told me once that I was beautiful and that she always wanted black hair. I told her that she was nice ad she looked a bit disappointed. I explained that I don't think there are a lot of per say "nice" people in the world and that she and The Professor rank top on my list. She cried and I cried with her. She can make me so sensitive sometimes.

The Professor is definitely my favorite in the household. He is just so caring and really takes care of me. Every morning he talks to me in my head and gives the name of a song, and then I have to guess what Broadway musical it's from. It's our little game and when Jean, another telopath, tries to but in we leave her in the dust. It's really quite funny and she laughs about it too.

I think the strangest person in the house is Mr. Logan. He's the one who trains me in the danger room. I don't get to leave until I please him and that is hard to do, except when I work on his system. His training is all the other X-Men's training times ten. Yup and I complete it on a daily basis. He has me go through it five times to PERFECTION or I have to do it again. I mostly use my powers of speed to get through it before Surebro can shoot at me. Other than in training I don't see him much except when he's with Rouge. He seems attached to her. Curt says it's because she almost died last summer and he saved her. Now their like family. I guess Logan's so strange because he's so different. All of the others have at least one redeeming quality about them, but Mr. Logan? Um-em. Nothing.

I can't get sensitive around him. He hates that. I have to be strong for him, but sometimes I think he almost wants me to be sensitive, but I know that being confident is half of the battle. I'll just have to how that works out.

**So I promise I read that over like fifty times. If anything is wrong it's going to be my spelling. So I hope you like this! I'll have a new chapter up soon! **

**(P.S. anyone who can find the grammatical error in that author's note right up above this one ^ gets a cookie!) **

**Thanks so much!**

**N.P. Windsnap **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So in really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got casted in the play Wizard of Oz and we're only a couple of weeks out from the show! Im crazy busy with my lines and unbelievably high songs. So I really haven't even read stories in a month! I will be updating Letters to Sherlock soon, and be getting a story for Black Butler up soon too. Please enjoy the third chapter! **

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 3: Silent

Saturdays are weird. I wake up really early and no one except me and The Professor are up... and Mr. Logan. So I tiptoe out if my room and walk into the kitchen. I fix myself some coffee, half is actually coffee and the rest is creamer, Mr. Logan coffee, black but you could have guessed, and the Professor a cup of English Breakfast tea. Then I walk into the dining room. The Professor always sat at my right at the head of the table. Mr. Logan sits on my left so that he can intimidate me even in the comfort of my own kitchen table.

I walked into the kitchen just like every Saturday morning, but I found a cup of MY coffee sitting on the counter. Okay that was a bit strange. Then I saw who made it. Get this, Mr. Logan made me coffee. Oh no, he did something wrong, or, more likely, I did something wrong.

"What did I do?" I asked right away. He just looked at me like I was insane.

"Nothing," he said with a slight smirk.

"What did you put in it? Did you poison it or something? I know you aren't that found of me, but you don't have to poison my coffee!" I said taking a step away from the beverage, as if it were going to jump out and bite me. Mr. Logan just kept smiling at me. He walked up and whispered something in my ear.

"Just play along if you want to make it out." Alright that really scared me, but Mr. Logan MADE ME COFFEE! What? I just nodded.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I didn't understand, but I also didn't doubt Mr. Logan.

Walking into the dinning room I sat down in my regular seat.

The Professor wasn't there.

"Gosh Mr. Logan," I stared, beginning to play along. "The table sure is empty this morning." He nodded.

"The Professor is out. I'm sure that the girls in your room are still sleeping." His eyes flickered with something along the lines of worry, anger, and, if it is even possible, fear.

That's when I started tapping my finger against my coffee cup.

I was really lucky that Mr. Logan knew morse code.

'What's happening?' I tapped out, not letting anything show in my face.

'Just stick with me. It's going to be okay.' He tapped back. I was silent. I had nothing to say.

I was just silent.


	4. Apologies

**Hello all! N.P. Windsnap here with an update on my stories. If any of you have read my other stories, you would know that I have been painfully busy with my towns production of ****_Wizard of Oz. _****Well the play has finally finished which should give me more time to write right?**

**Wrong. **

**Would you believe that I auditioned for another play the very next week? And guess what else I did (and this one takes the prize), I got the lead. So with almost two hundred lines to learn, and most of them being three paragraph rants, I have simply lost all of my free time. **

**So along with this story, I am dropping Letters to Sherlock. Now I promise I will pick them up as soon as possible and will update like crazy. **

**So with that being said, I will be continuing Well, I Didn't Need to Hear That. The response to that story has been so extreme that I couldn't drop it. So if you enjoy Star Trek, tears, laughter, fluff, and character torture, well that's the story for you! **

**Please do check out my page and read multiple one shots for the time being. If you have read them all, then go to my fav page and read those (I only favorite the best). I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Have a nice Tuesday! **

**N.P. Windsnap **


End file.
